The field of this invention relates to wearing apparel and sport padding which is incorporated into a combination pack that is worn on a person's waist. The multi-purpose waist pack includes protective garments, which can be folded and/or unfolded in different configurations to form numerous variations of the invention. Combination belt packs have been described in patent literature.
The invention is convertible to a seat or other protective device while unfolded and a warm & protective waistband, hand warmer & padded pack while folded. A user is not required to attach a seat accessory as an addition to the invention nor does he/she have to take up additional space by placing it in a pocket. Therefore, the invention is less bulky even when using thicker materials for padding. The invention is also simpler to utilize than previous inventions. The invention provides seating, padding, & warmth. It is more desirable, more fashionable, more convenient, less noticeable, and more comfortable for sports, spectating, and leisure. The invention provides protective seating, leg padding or insulation and worn is on the waist of person for outdoor sports.
Articles for padding and insulation for skiing or other sports have been described in Patent literature.
Numerous waist packs have been developed but none combine protective garments in such a manner as this invention. An item, in which gear is allowed, such as a daypack, does not generally have an alternative purpose such as comfort, which exists in a small, slender, and comfortable article. The small slender size and comfort, is achieved by the invention's multi-functional attributes and adaptable character. As preferred, the invention utilizes stretchy, insulated, padded material such as neoprene which provides a slender water-resistant, insulate, for a seat &/or leg padding while unfolded and further provides a stretchy and doubly warm waist, kidney, tummy, and hand warmer or protective pack while folded. One can place articles such sports equipment, a c.d. player or other audio or entertainment equipment in the fold and between the layers of the invention's padded garment/s to protect and secure the articles within the pack. Elastic straps or other means of attachment as well as pockets are provided for tools or other accessories and are placed in various locations on the invention's panels. Straps are sewn in loop fashion and in diagonal, vertical, and horizontal positions of varying sizes to accommodate many varieties of tools & for easy side and top access. Straps placed in vertical position, allow articles to be secured horizontally allowing larger tools to fit in pack and make it less likely that the ends or tips would puncture the pack. Optional versions offer thin and strong lightweight materials such as nylon, Kevlar or thinner and stronger rubbers placed on panels to further prevent tools puncturing the invention. Optional versions provide straps on lower panel/s to secure protective garment around both legs & the lower torso to be used during sports. Also, a user may place his hands against or inside the invention for padding and warmth. Since the invention's seat or leg padding function while unfolded also functions as the waist, tummy, kidney warmer, and also forms the pack and a hand warmer while folded, less material is required and less bulkiness is obtained. The invention is unique and overcomes the problems associated with previous inventions and offers seats or other accessories, which can be placed & stored in the pack.
Previous inventions are seen in typically bulky, uncomfortable, and inconvenient forms. Although stadium seats are useful and are still carried to games, attempts to market a viable product by combining a seat with waist belt or pack and have met with only limited success. This is due to the inherent bulk of attaching a conventional seat pad to a pack and the inconvenience and extra space required. Few people want a bulky or a rigid seat attached behind them or an item to fuss with. Inflatable seats work to some degree and are less bulky but you still have to pump them up which is time consuming and inconvenient.
The invention is a padded pack with easy access to the pack and tools within with easy access with both top and side openings to the pack. The invention is simple to use and requires little attention to use or adjust the protective garment or padding on ski lifts, stadium seats, boat bottoms, car seats, park benches etc. . . .
The invention is a wrap around waistband used between jacket, shirt, and pant for warmth, and to prevent water from entering a person's clothes. It is recognized that water and snow may enter the invention which adds weight especially if it becomes completely submerged during water sports such as fishing, surfing, and boating. However, versions of the invention allow water to escape through openings, which exist or are provided in the fold area when it is in a closed or folded position. Certain versions of the invention made for water sports provide netting required to allow a significant amount of water to pass through the invention while keeping items within the pack.
The invention is significantly more slender and looks quite like an ordinary or contemporary waist pack on its outward appearance but provides a seat without being typically bulky. Further, with its combination of many features, it is more widely acceptable by consumers and has far more uses than just seating.
The invention's seating, quite unlike typical stadium seating or other prior inventions, may be used or carried effortlessly during participation or the viewing of sport events For instance, a back packer or skier will usually carry a pack and since the seat function actually forms the pack, one could argue that you're not actually carrying a seat at all if you intend to carry a pack anyway! Now seating and padding is available and convenient even during extreme sports. In addition, it can be worn as a waist guard between shirt and pant or jacket and pant to eliminate snow, water or ice from entering or can be worn underneath clothes for warmth or concealing articles. Also, while worn over clothes the invention protects expensive or sporting clothing from premature wear which occurs in buttock, thigh, knee, waist, back and other wear and tear areas on various articles of clothing or to prevent icing where clothing contacts cold air or cold and wet substrate surfaces.
Various types of clothing are available for protecting, padding, and insulating a person's buttocks, waist, legs, and lower torso. These include articles of clothing such as pants and jackets with padding or panels stitched upon them or pads that are stuffed in one's trousers. None combine multi-functional protective padding and garments and other features that form the invention.
Versions of the invention may provide larger accessories such as kneeling cushions, resting cushions, by attachment means for user adaptability and so that they may be removed to eliminate weight or used when needed. These larger accessories are also multi-functional by providing protection while unfolded and to provide more multiple layers of padded and insulated protection for items stored in the pack.
Other outdoor gear is available for outdoor use such as sport padding, space blankets, ground covers, kneeling cushions, seating cushions, hand warmers etc. . . . but none are combined and included in such a compact, slender, comfortable, user friendly, multi-functional and unique manner.
For example, a fly fisherman can store and organize his fly tying and fishing tools, which are readily available, padded and protected. He can then kneel or sit down on rough surfaces, rocks, bushes & stickers, the wet &cold ground, sand, water to fish while keeping his bottom, legs, and pants protected. Also, he can keep his hands warm between tasks. While unfolded or partially unfolded, he can use the protective garment as a surface to work upon. These tasks can be accomplished while wearing the invention or after taken off and placed on the ground and used as a ground cover.